


Russian Roulette

by TheNargles



Series: Kpop Multifandom Fics (cause there aren't enough) [2]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Really 4+1 Things, i ran out of ideas, jimin has a crush, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNargles/pseuds/TheNargles
Summary: 4 times Jimin's feelings for Taemin manifested themselves, and 1 time his dreams came true.(Sorry about that I'm so bad at summaries like honestly this is a pathetic attempt but the fic is much better written than that sentence so please give it a shot. Also only rated teen for kissing, so not much)
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS)
Series: Kpop Multifandom Fics (cause there aren't enough) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1045143
Kudos: 28





	Russian Roulette

The gun glints in the dim light, chilling the hand that touches it. Its deadly power vibrates in the air. A finger rests on the trigger. Squeezing...

\--

The screaming of fans echoed through the immense arena, mingling with the heavy beat of music pounding through powerful speakers. Jimin sat next to his fellow bandmates as he watched Taemin perform, the senior idol’s motions, vocals, and facial expressions practiced and professional. He was truly an outstanding performer, and Jimin was thoroughly disappointed when he felt Taehyung tug on his arm, signaling that they had to go backstage and prepare for their own performance. Jimin sighed, reluctantly allowing himself to be dragged away to the stylists.

The next several minutes passed faster than the blink of an eye as a whirlwind of stylists descended upon him, some changing his accessories and swapping out jackets, others touching up his makeup, and yet more preparing his microphone. Once the staff had had their way with him, he was ushered rapidly toward the stage. However, before he could reach his members, his gaze caught on another idol. An idol who was impeccably dressed. An idol with a very kind and familiar face. An idol that was looking straight at him. An idol that was Taemin.

Jimin’s lips twitched upward into an unbidden smile as he made eye contact with the other man.

“Taemin-hyung! Your performance was incredible!” Jimin greeted.

Taemin moved forward to meet the other dancer, a slightly embarrassed smile appearing on his face as he heard the complement.

“It could have been better.” He replied simply, ducking his head slightly.

“Nonsense!” Jimin immediately fired back, “It was really really good!”

Taemin’s smile widened slightly in amusement at the younger man’s enthusiasm, and he leaned over to ruffle Jimin’s hair playfully.

“You know, if you don't hurry up, your performance is going to start without you.”

Jimin gasped, “Oh my gosh, hyung you’re right, I’m so sorry, I do really have to go-”

“Don’t worry about it Jimin-ah. Now go on, run along,” Taemin was laughing, his handsome features scrunched up cutely as he gently shooed Jimin away with his hands.

Jimin almost froze at the sight, but he reminded himself that he had to get to his group and, after a quick bow to excuse himself, he sprinted off down the hall toward the stage. Namjoon gave him a slightly confused and concerned glance as he came to a halt, slightly out of breath from his run, but nonetheless the leader quickly ushered him toward his spot on the stage. Just before the lights came on, the image of Taemin’s laughing face appeared in the forefront of Jimin’s mind, and the younger idol smiled before he fell into his performance, all other thoughts fading away.

_Click_

\--

Their bodies moved in tandem, forming fluid lines and smooth waves. Music blared through speakers, overpowering the sound of their feet tapping on the wooden floor. Jimin's breath was sharp, sweat pouring down his temples and plastering his blonde, dye-damaged hair to his forehead. 

'One-Two-Three-and-Four-Five' His lips shaped soundlessly around the syllables as his mind counted each hit his body made. 'And-Eight-and-Done' He struck the ending pose, his eyes analyzing his body in the mirror. He could hear the out-of-breath pants from his dance partner, and he relaxed his pose and turned to the other. 

"How was that, Taemin-hyung?"

"Perfect," A satisfied, proud smile was stretched across Taemin's lips as he looked at the younger man. 

Jimin beamed at the praise, feeling his heart flutter. Unbeknownst to anyone other than himself, Jimin had been harboring a crush on the senior idol for many years. The feelings had bloomed when he was just a trainee, and when he met Taemin they only continued to grow. Now, the two had become close friends, both a heaven and hell for the younger dancer. On the one hand, he had the luxury of seeing his crush for hours at a time, while on the other he had to watch Taemin’s sweaty, muscled body move sensually to the beat of music for hours on end. Even now, as they ran through the song yet again, he struggled to tear his eyes off of Taemin in the mirror.

He was so entrapped in his own mind that he barely registered it as his ankles crossed and tangled, sending him flying downward. He squeezed his eyes shut, sure that any moment now the back of his skull would slam against the hard, wooden floor. However, the impact never occurred. Instead of pain, he was caught by two slim but strong arms wrapping around his chest and waist, his head cushioned against an elbow. He opened his eyes only to be met with a sight that caused his breath to freeze in his throat.

It was Taemin who was holding him, his lean muscle taut and defined, sweat dripping down his neck and running along his sharp collarbone. His hair was mussed, and his lips red from his habit of biting them. Those very lips were mere inches from his own pale pink ones. Jimin's eyes flitted over Taemin's defined facial structure, the rest of his body frozen. Then there was a knock on the door, and he was placed on his feet again as Taemin left to let Jongin into the room.

_Click_

\--

The sun beat down mercilessly on Jimin’s bare shoulders as he walked through the park, his tank top doing nothing to protect his pale skin from the rays. Soothing music played through his headphones as he strolled with his head down. With his newfound fame, being out in the open like this was a risk. But he needed the fresh air, and he was sick of hiding away. He wanted to see the trees, feel the sun on his skin. Well, maybe not feel the sun anymore. It was probably burning him at this point. 

He strode over to a bench situated under a tree, sitting down and relaxing in the shade cast by the leafy branches that bowed over him. Through his sunglasses he watched as people passed by, milling about, free to go where they pleased and do as they wished without eyes following their every step and judging their every move.

Caught up in his own world, he failed to notice the glances being thrown his way. Then a camera flashed. Jimin's body went tense, and he glanced carefully from side to side. People were whispering, their eyes darting back and forth between him and their friends. They knew. 

"Shit..." Jimin's voice was barely a mumble as he stood up with false calmness, stretching in what appeared to be a leisurely fashion. He turned to begin walking back toward the dorm, but at the same moment he turned he felt a hand tear the sunglasses off of his face, and then he heard the gasps.

“IT'S JIMIN!!!!" A girl shrieked, her high-pitched cry attracting the attention of all in the area.

Soon, he was completely surrounded by a sea of bodies. Forcing down his panic, he attempted to smile and entertain the fans. Several minutes later and still no closer to escaping, the fear that he had initially suppressed began to bubble up inside him. Right as it was about to become too much, there was suddenly a gap in the crowd and security guards were forcing people back. He was tucked under someone's arm and he instinctively began to flinch away before a soothing and familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"It's me, Taemin. And before you ask how I knew you were here, it was on Twitter." Taemin guided him through the pathway the guards had cleared, and he was soon being bundled into a car with dark, tinted windows. 

They both slid into seats, and Taemin turned to Jimin as he ran his hands down the younger boy's sides in a soothing manner.

"Are you alright?" His calming voice inquired, his eyes scanning the other's face intently. 

Jimin nodded silently, shocked by both the events that had just transpired and the close proximity between the two. His breath was slightly shallow as he attempted to fight down his blush, looking up at the stunning older idol. The other leaned down slightly, their faces nearing. Then the guards piled into the car and Taemin pulled back, body facing forward.

_Click_

\--

They sat together in Taemin's dorm room, each nursing a bowl of ice cream as they talked. Their lively chatter filled the room, giggles bouncing off the walls.

"Jimin, how do you manage to kick yourself off of a chair?!" Taemin's voice dripped with mirth and incredulity, and his shoulders shook with laughter.

A crimson blush colored Jimin's cheeks, making the older laugh even harder. "I-I-I’m flexible ok?!" He stuttered through his embarrassment.

"Oh, it's more than ok,” Taemin wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

Jimin paused in confusion for a moment before realizing what the other was implying. His eyes went impossibly wide and he choked on his ice cream as Taemin’s cackles filled the air. Jimin groaned and covered his face with blankets to hide the tomato-red color his skin had become, his ice cream sitting on the nearby table, forgotten in his embarrassment. 

"Jiminnie~" Taemin's voice took on a singsongy quality as he tugged at the blanket that Jimin had buried himself under as the younger frantically attempted to control his pounding heart. 

Jimin pinned the blanket over his head, trying desperately to keep the older singer from seeing his flustered state. However, he was no match for the determined maknae of SHINee. Taemin deftly twisted the blanket from between Jimin's fingers, pulling it down from where it had been covering the other so that they were face-to-face. Taemin smirked slightly at the sight of Jimin's flushed face, trailing a finger down to gently caress the younger boy's jawline. Then he was off on another topic, his arms moving animatedly as he launched into a story, leaving Jimin stunned.

_Click_

\--

Jimin was confused. Very confused. He stared at his phone with a kind of blank, despairing gaze as he tried to understand what he could have possibly done to make Taemin upset.

“Jimin-ah?” Jongin was looking at him, his gaze a mixture of concern and confusion. “Is everything ok?”

Jimin blinked, tilting his head slightly as he considered the other idol’s words. Jongin was one of Taemin’s best friends, right? Maybe he’d be able to explain this.

“Jongin-hyung, why is Taemin-hyung mad at me?” Jimin winced slightly at how childish he sounded before focusing his attention on Jongin, hoping that the other man’s reaction could give him some hints as to what was going on. He was not at all prepared for Jongin to burst out laughing.

“Oh Jimin-ah,” Jongin said through his laughter, “You really are clueless aren’t you.”

“What are you talking about?!”

Jongin looked at him with a mixture of amusement and pity, as if he was debating whether he should give Jimin a hint or leave the younger dancer to figure it out on his own. After a moment, he shook his head while sighing, and said, “So what did you do last night?”

Startled, Jimin replied, “I was watching a movie with Yoongi-hyung after I dragged him out of the studio… why?”

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Did you forget that you already had plans with a certain someone?”

“What are you- oh,” Jimin’s eyes widened in realization.

“Yeah,” Jongin replied with a smirk.

At that moment, the door to the practice room swung open, revealing the exact person who had been the topic of their discussion just moments ago.

“Jongin, you said you needed... help with… something...” Taemin’s voice trailed off slowly as he realized that the room had an unexpected occupant, his eyes locking with Jimin’s surprised ones.

“Well then!” Jongin stood up with a smile, clapping his hands together loudly, “I’ll leave you two too it.” With that he strolled out of the room, returning Taemin’s glare with a shit-eating grin as he playfully bumped the other idol’s shoulder on his way out.

There was a long, drawn out silence as the two remaining individuals simply stared awkwardly at each other, neither knowing quite what to do.

“Hyung?” Jimin tried tentatively, pausing to gauge the other idol’s reaction.

Taemin’s face was impassive, but Jimin could tell he was listening.

“Hyung, I’m really sorry about last night, I totally forgot I was supposed to call you, I mean Yoongi-hyung was overworking himself again so I decided to drag him out of his studio and by the time I did all of the other members were doing their own things and I couldn’t just leave him or he would just go back to working so I watched a movie with him I really didn’t mean to forget I’m so sorry,” Once he started speaking the words just seemed to pour out, and Jimin soon found himself rambling.

Taemin was still watching him closely, but the elder idol’s eyes had softened slightly and he quieted Jimin by gently smoothing a hand over the younger man’s hair.

“It’s ok Jimin-ah,” he said with a smile as Jimin looked up at him nervously, “I know you didn’t mean to forget.”

Jimin nodded slightly, unsure of what to do as Taemin plopped himself down on the ground next to him.

“You know Jimin-ah, it’s very hard for me to stay mad at you,” Taemin’s voice rang out softly as he glanced at Jimin out of the corner of his eye, “In fact, I think it might be impossible.”

Jimin’s eyes widened minutely as he tried to control his reactions, unsure as to whether or not Taemin was implying what Jimin thought he was implying. Apparently his efforts weren’t good enough though, as Taemin made a sound half-way between a laugh and a huff as he rolled his eyes.

“You can stop pretending, I already know you like me.”

Jimin's breath seized in his throat as he stared at the senior idol.

“And you wanna know something?” Taemin whispered, turning fully to face the other dancer. “I like you too.”

Jimin was completely frozen in shock, and Taemin smirked slightly in triumph at his expression before leaning forward and bringing one hand up to caress the younger dancer’s face as he pressed his lips firmly against Jimin’s. After another few moments of stunned immobility, Jimin found himself reciprocating, and he felt Taemin’s lips curl upwards into a smile from where they were pressed against his.

_Bang_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a comment if you want to! I like talking to people and this quarantine is making me go crazy lol


End file.
